<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Galaxy Far Far Away by Nexas_Hart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175118">In a Galaxy Far Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart'>Nexas_Hart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula is a Good Bro (Marvel), Parent Gamora (Marvel), Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a call from Terra that causes more waves on the Benator than you would think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora &amp; Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula &amp; Peter Quill, Nebula &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Parker &amp; Rocket Raccoon, Peter Quill &amp; Rocket Raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Galaxy Far Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making a series of one-shots based around Star Wars references in the MCU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a normal day on the Benator. Then again, a “day” is a relative term when you’re navigating the galaxy, and “normal” is just as relative when you’re currently onboard the vessel of what is probably one of the most dysfunctional teams of heroes in that very same galaxy.</p><p>	Peter is just waking up, with the other side of the bed empty. It’s still a bit rocky, but Gamora does stay the night with him on occasion. There’s something there, but she’s still debating whether or not its her own feeling or the “latent memories of her parallel soul” in this universe. At least, that’s what some of the people she met on Terra seem to call it. Still, she’s taught Quill to respect her boundaries, and he’s good enough for blowing off steam when she can’t get to a large enough empty space to spar with someone.</p><p>	Groot has a whole new collection of games that he’s hooked up in his room, with the ability to download new ones through some tech upgrades from Captain Marvel and his Wakandan friend on Terra. He has, however, been told that he can only get a new game if he beats the one before it and/or he gets permission from one of the designated “responsible adults” on board (read Gamora, Rocket, and Nebula).</p><p>	Nebula and Gamora are currently piloting the ship. It’s one of the sisterly bonding times that they’ve started doing. Others include sparring when they’ve got enough room, fixing up some of Nebula’s parts, cleaning weapons, and paper football.</p><p>	Mantis is currently in her equivalent of a hibernation cycle. Not necessarily complete sleep, but she’s more sluggish when she’s awake, so she’s not really a part of any sort of active work around the ship right now.</p><p>	Drax is sleeping off a tranquilizing venom that he was victim to from a particularly annoying beast on the last world they went to. Not fatal, thank goodness, and they got the parts they’d been asked to get from the crashed ship on the planet. Plus, Rocket took a few parts that will probably be weaponized in the near future. Still, the other members of the team allow it. They weren’t told not to take them.</p><p>	Speaking of Rocket, he’s just hung up the intergalactic communicator and is walking back to the cockpit. Peter, who had come out of his room during the Not-A-Raccoon’s conversation, frowns at the smaller being.</p><p>	“What was that about?”</p><p>	“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Rocket sneers at the half-Terran.</p><p>	Peter Quill just frowns, following him to the cockpit. Just before they reach it, Rocket speaks up again.</p><p>	“That was just Stark and the Better Peter,” he tells Starlord. “Wanted my advice on building a ship.”</p><p>	“Why? Stark’s pretty good at building stuff, and so is Parker. Plus, they’ve got that girl.”</p><p>	“Shuri was there, too. They just wanted me to explain the jump-drive a bit more. They’re making a spaceship from one of their entertainment recordings. Seemed pretty excited about it.”</p><p>	“Really?” Peter frowns. “Huh, that’s pretty cool. I liked movies back in the day. Did you get the name of the ship they’re replicating?”</p><p>	“Didn’t you get kidnapped by Yondu a long time before Better Peter was even spawned? I doubt you’d’ve even heard of the thing.”</p><p>	“Still, I’m curious.”</p><p>	“Fine. Didn’t actually ask, but I think it was named after a Terran avian. Ring any bells?”</p><p>	Peter takes a few moments, pausing to try and dredge up his memories from his childhood. It takes a bit, but when it hits him, his eyes widen. He looks down at Rocket, who sees the look, and starts to get a bit freaked out.</p><p>	“It,” Peter starts. “It wouldn’t happen to be called the Millennium Falcon, would it?”</p><p>	“That sounds about right,” Rocket squints his eyes in suspicion. “Why?”</p><p>	Peter bolts past the Raccoon, making his way as quick as he can to the cockpit.</p><p>	“We have to go to Terra!” He shouts as he run into where Gamora and Nebula are piloting.</p><p>	“What?” Gamora jumps in surprise. “Why? What’s the emergency?”</p><p>	After catching his breath from running that short distance, Peter explains the situation. Emphasizing the importance and gravity of what’s being done.</p><p>	“Seriously?” The green warrior raises her eyebrows in shock, judgement, and exasperation. “That’s what’s gotten you so worked up? We are not rushing off to Terra just so you can see some no doubt subpar spacecraft from one of your old movies.”</p><p>	“C’mon, please,” he begs her. “Star Wars was a cinematic masterpiece, and it was basically every kid’s dream to ride in the Millennium Falcon.”</p><p>	“No,” she shuts him down. “We’re in the middle of a job, and I won’t be hearing any more about this from you.”</p><p>	There’s a pause. “What about after the job?”</p><p>	“Peter!”</p><p>	Nebula decides to cut into the lover’s quarrel that’s going on next to her.</p><p>	“I would like to go and visit Stark and his family again,” she tells her sister. “And I am curious how far they can go with a spacecraft when they are attempting to duplicate something from a piece of fiction.”</p><p>	“Yes,” Peter cheers a bit. “See. Can we please go?”</p><p>	Gamora looks at her sister, who just shrugs, before sighing. “Fine. But only after we finish this job, get fueled up, and get Drax checked out.”</p><p>	“Woohoo!” Peter celebrates. “I’m gonna go to Groot’s room and see if his gaming system can get the movies.”</p><p>	As he runs off, he doesn’t see Gamora’s frustrated façade drop. She has an amused smirk as she looks back at him.</p><p>	What neither one of the other participants know is that there is actually another Star Wars fan in the group, not counting Groot, who actually binge watched the series with the other teens during his time on Earth, and who Peter will come to find already has the complete set downloaded on his system.</p><p>	Nebula is actually a fan of the movies as well. She watched them with Stark during the five-year gap in between Snaps. The smaller Peter apparently really liked them, so Stark would use them to remember the kid. Nebula enjoyed them, and she’s actually kind of excited to see the Millennium Falcon in person. She’ll never let Quill know that, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Given that the original Star Wars movies came out when Quill was on Earth, and I have decided that he's actually a major geek, he would have seen the movies and loved them.</p><p>Groot is a teenager. He would have hung out with the other teenagers while he was there.</p><p>Let me know if you want anything for this series.</p><p>Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>